Angela Crisp
"I don't really know how to control my magic. I just want to be what my family wants me to be is all." - Angela to Alistair. Angela Crisp is a young witch and a student at Pemberton's Academy. She is the head of the student board. Early Life Born into a powerful family of witches, Angela's family members expected great things from her. But these great things took a while to arrive as Angela showed very little control over her magical abilities. She would turn flowers into snakes or smash lamps with only a look. These abilities terrified Angela and she wishes for them to stop. The Academy ''Season One Angela is visited by Alistair Pemberton, the head master of the Academy, on her seventeenth birthday. She is offered a safe place where she can practice her magical abilities in peace and safety. She reluctantly agreed to this and packed her bags. She was immediately moved out to the Academy and got acquainted with the students. Over the course of her time there, she and her newfound friends would find themselves embroiled in a magical battle between Alistair and Frederick Sanchez, a dark wizard from long ago. ''The Academy Season Two The Academy Season Three The Academy Season Four Personality Angela is timid and shy but also kind hearted, sweet, and always quick to try and make friends. She is always trying to wing the affection and admiration of her pears (something that is more easier said than done). Appearance Angela is a somewhat short girl, standing in at 5'5 feet. She has long, sometimes curly blonde hair and dazzling green eyes. Her body type is athletic but also curvy. She doesn't usually like wearing makeup. Powers and Abilities As a Witch, Angela possesses a number of different abilities: * Precognitive Dreams - Angela can see visions of the future in her dreams. She is seen using this ability at the beginning of the pilot when she sees the Academy being attacked. * Transmutation - Angela can change beings and objects into different things. She's first seen using this ability in a flashback where she transforms some flowers into snakes. * Astral Projection - '''With the help of an incantation, Angela can send her soul form out of her body and she can move outside her body without people seeing her. She could also potentially travel through the Astral Plane if she chooses to develop this magical ability. * '''Telekinesis - Angela can move or make things float with her willpower. She displays this power multiple times throughout the story. One instant being when she levitated a book off a bookshelf. * Telepathy - Angela, with the help of a special spell, can read the minds of others and communicate mentally with them. * Pyrokinesis - Angela can summon and control fire with certain spells. * Illusion Manipulation - An ability she learned from Niles, Angela can create powerful illusions to confuse her enemies. * Flight - After having advanced her telekinesis to a certain degree, Angela learned how to fly. But she can only fly short distances. * Biokinesis - Angela can manipulate the functions of the human body with certain spells. She used this ability to choke Ester until he passed out. * Zoolingualism - Angela has the magical ability to understand animals and supernatural animals. She uses this ability whenever she talks to her Familiar dove, Romeo. * '''Photokinesis - '''While fighting Frederick, she unlocked the magical ability to manipulate and conjure up balls of light. When she uses this power her eyes glow blue. Trivia * Unlike the other Witches at the Academy, Angela does not require a broomstick to fly. * Her Familiar spirit is a dove named Romeo. * She was originally supposed to be played by Kara Hayward but was replaced by Anya Taylor-Joy. Category:The Academy Students Category:Terrans Category:Witches